User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Chapter 2: First Blood
Frederick IV Albert Von Mauve's Journal " Is there another way? Can I just buy it?" I ask the man after reading the contract. It is stated that if I want to receive treatment, I must become a... werewolf hunter. The old man lightly shakes his head. Seems like I have no choice but to accept this strange condition. After signing on the contract, I give it back to the Blood Minister and settle myself on the cold, dirty brass operation bed. "Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..." The anesthetic starts to take effect and the darkness closes in. I don't know how long I have been alseep but I wake up as I hear something scurrying nearby. It's really dark and the candles must have burned out. I wonder what time it is and cast my gaze towards the source of the sound. I'm shocked to see on the floor, lies a pool of blood. And from the sanguine pool, rises a hand of a werewolf. I try to scream for help but unable to make a sound. I swallow hard as the creatures fully rises up from the blood. The monster is covered in blood itself and slowly walks towards me. It skinless face reveals webs of tendons and strips of flesh. For a moment I think have just wet myself as the werewolf lays it hands on me. Suddenly, a spark breaks the silence and set the werewolf aflame. The werewold convulses in pain and collapses into the pool of blood, where it came from. Am I being saved? Before i can revel, little monsters, out of nowhere, suddenly appear and swarm me. What..What are these little creeps? " Ah, you found yourself a hunter!" A soothing female voice echoes from somewhere and the darkness closes in again, and I fall alseep. The next thing I know is that I wake up on the hateful brass operation bed, still intact, and with a dry trouser. It would be super embarassing if I wet myself in an age like this. But that was sure a horrible nightmare. "Yes, yes, see? Woken up with something of nightmare, have you? A foul, murky story, quite beyond my own reckoning. Won't that be something to tell to the grandkids, eh?" The old minister says as he sees me wake up. I, still trembling in fear, grab the wine bottle in my luggage and quench my dry throat with a mouthful gulp. It's truly terrible. I stand up and ask: " Why do you know about that terrible dream? And what's the murky story you were babbling about?" " Oh, I have nothing more to tell. I only show the way and the way has been shown. Now, its' in your hand." He smirks and rolls his wheelchair to the door way. I pull out my pistol and aim at his head " I command you to tell me what was that nightmare." He doesn't seem to care about my threatening as he opens the door and says: "My death matters not... It's your nightmare, after all... Until the dank, sweet mud takes us all... Upon the awkening of Ebrietas." The old man closes the door and I sit back on the bed and think of the contrast I have signed. The lingering image of the bloody werewolf give me a bad feeling about this. When I about to pick up my luggage, I notice there is a hand scrawling on the chair, which reads: "seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt." Paleblood? Wasn't it the sage blood? Or it is have another meaning? The Blood Minister must have known about this. I open the door and walk out. A stench of blood and something more terrible hit my nose. What is it? And I hear the sound of bone cracking and flesh being torn apart. I often visited the zoo and I knew this sound too well. Just as I fear, a few meter away from me, under the faint moonlight reflected from a nearby mirror, stands a hairy, bipedal beast. And even worse, it's not a bear, and to my horror, a werewolf. It is gleefully feasting on a corpse. The old man? I know not and I don't want to know. I try a window but it is stucked and barricadged. Now that I recall that most windows of this dreadful city are barricagded. Drat! When that werewolf finishes its main course, I'll be supert. I pull out my pistol but considering the werewolf's size, my weapon is mere toy to it. I tiptoe back the sick room and close the door. I must do something or I will die here, I think as I search the nearby shelf for something useful. An old thermometer, a lithotome An 18th century surgery instrument used for cutting the bladder to remove a calculus; a cystotome. , a scalpel, vials of various drugs, medical wrappings...Typical. There's must be something useful here. Alcohol! Yes! Medical alcohol! I'm so brilliant! I make a makeshift torch from medicla wrappings, a walking stick and some alcohol. There's scurrying about near the door. The thought of the monster send a chill down my spine. But I won't die like a miserable rat! I search the second shelf and find a amputation knife, which look more like a miniature scythe than a plausible tool for surgery. Just a second before I grab the most prominent weapon, the door breaks open and the werewolf lunges at me. I duck and slash its belly with my knife. The sharp operation tool cuts deep into the beast flesh, draws the blood out. The staggered monster crashes into the nearby shelf. It never expected a swift and clever counter attack from its blue blooded opponent. My elder brother once took down a bear, so I it's suitable that I can take down this flesh-hungry beast. The werewolf snarls and lunges at me again, only to find itself slamming into the wall. That was close. This time I cut deep into its shoulder, this is easy. The monster stands up and there's blood streaming its mouth. Haha, served you right you sick creature. Wait, what's it chewing? I feel a little dizzy, and wait, there's blood where I stand. I look down and horrfified to see that the were wolf has bite off a huge chunk of flesh form my belly. I can see my bloody guts and organs. Disgusting... I fall to the floor and everything turns black. The next thing I know is that I wake up before a mansion and everything around me is cloaked by a thin layer of mist. Where's the werewolf? Where am I right now? Was that all a dream? Explanations Category:Blog posts